Liquor
by Zona Toxica
Summary: Vegeta hates Goku, Goku hates Vegeta so much that he kinda has feelings for the spoiled kid, in a party the consequences of to much alcohol leaves them more than shocked.


_**I've read a lot of stories of Alcohol, I wanted to make one of my point of view, so yeah, here it is.**_

_**WARNING: guys kissing! And some, you know what.**_

_**Disclaimer: the guys from DBZ aren't mine at all.**_

Liquor.

It was Friday and everyone was ready to go home and have some good vacations, away from the annoying teachers and their stupid homework, oh the beauty of looking at your wrist watch and seeing that there were only two minutes left for the last class to end. Two minutes seemed eternal, but before you know it, the bells rings.

Goku nibbled his thumb, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He smiled; it was a message from his best mate, Krilin.

_You are going to the party at Bulma's house, are ya?_

The question offended him, hell yeah he was going! Bulma, the hot chick from his History class invited half the school to a party at her house! The best part was that in front of her house was a beach! Would you miss a party like that? Of course not!

_Hell yeah._ Was all he texted back.

Vegeta yawned, English was so boring! He got a text from his friend, Nappa, he rolled his eyes.

_You going to Bulma's tonight!?_

He sighed, he did and didn't want to go, NO because half of the school was going to be there and the worst person alive was also going to be there too and YES because, well it was Friday and they were now officially on vacations, which would you prefer, staying home and listen to your mother's bitching or go to a really cool party? Or course you would chose the second option, only an idiot would stay home.

_Of course, idiot._He sent back

The bell rang! The bell rang! They didn't even let the teacher give out the last task when everyone seemed to have wings on their feet. They were no longer Juniors, say hello to the brand new Seniors!

"Party! Party! Party!" the large group of Goku's friends sang

They were excited, they wanted to drink beer, they wanted to make out with the chicks and maybe tonight they would get some booty, Goku laughed along with his friends. One of the guys ran up to them.

"Condoms!" Turles threw all of them the precious balloon

As they were walking out of the school building, Goku bumped into a short body, he looked down, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh" he groaned went it was Vegeta, the kid from his Health class

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Vegeta growled back at his face

"Fuck you idiot!"

Goku looked over his shoulder, he sighed as he saw Vegeta slam his locker close, damn, he hated that spoiled kid! The guy needed to get his ass kicked, but…he really wanted to be able to talk to him, and maybe even kiss him a little just to know how it feels, honest, gosh was he shocked when he discovered that he loved Vegeta, but at the same time the guy was arrogant. He was screwed up.

"Party!"

The music was loud, everyone was dancing, the girls shook their butts and the guys were stupidly hypnotized, the sun quickly went down and the wild teens were left in the bonfire that burned outside on the sand, everyone was having a fantastic time, one of the guys thought that it would be great to have some happy hour, so he bought a lot of alcohol, there were so many cans of the intoxicating drink, they had vodka and tequila from Bulma's father's home bar. Her parents were off to a far place for the whole week, they wouldn't be back till the next Friday, so it was great!

Goku was arm wrestling with one of his school mates, Krilin was dancing with some girls and his other friends were at a drinking contest.

"Ha! You lost!"

"What no fair!"

"Show me the money!" the guy stretched his hand

Goku clicked his tongue and pulled out fifty dollars, he was going so well, and then he suddenly lost! What the fuck! His distraction was the new person that stepped on the sand, Vegeta; it was going to be an interesting party.

Vegeta was quickly surrounded by tons of girls, which he showed no interest, Goku chuckled and moved onto the next activity, the beach. Some hot girl named Chichi from the cheer squad said if he wanted to play, he immediately accepted!

"Ready!?" a girl yelled

Goku smiled and held onto the girl's thighs, watching girls wrestle was the best, the other guy holding the other girl over his shoulder smiled at him too.

"Go!"

The girls' giggles and the crowds cheer invaded the party as the two chicks tried to knock each other to the water. Goku and the other guy were looking up at the girls' breasts the whole time, they didn't care who won, they got a full view.

"WHOO!" chichi cheered when she won. And to Goku's luck, he got a kiss as a reward for helping her win.

As Goku and his mates cheered, a mocking laugh stopped everyone, they looked over at a guy who gracefully had his arms crossed and had a rather smug look on his face. Goku growled lightly at his rival, Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Some winner." Vegeta's voice rang in Goku's ear.

"What, you think you're better?" Goku asked

"I don't think, I _am_."

"Oooh." The crowd said

"Alright, show me what'cha got."

"Name your challenge, fool."

_You are so beautiful, you bastard. _Goku smiled and pushed his wet hair back, he was going to enjoy kicking Vegeta's stunning ass, as long as he had Vegeta close to him, nothing else mattered.

"I challenge you to drinking contest!"

"Aahh!" everyone cheered in excitement

"Alright, but let us make this more interesting, the loser must jump into the water…"

"Ok"

"In his birthday suit."

"Oooh!" now it was even more exciting

Some girls wished Vegeta would lose while others wished Goku was claimed loser.

"Alright, deal."

"Let's do it then."

Giggles, squeals, laughter, and howls gathered around the guys, Bulma put two small glasses and poured the sweet, intoxicating, mind wrecking drink in the glass. Her blue eyes looked at her friend's, she smiled and wished Goku luck, she wanted to see Vegeta naked, she was so eager.

"Guys, if one of you falls that would be taken as 'you lose' understood."

"Yeah." Goku nodded

"Whatever." Vegeta growled

"Ok, Go!"

And the drinking began, the liquid burned their throat, and shot after shot, their senses went out of control, more and more toxic, sweet toxic, it felt so good when it burned, Goku drank down and felt his vision blurry, he didn't know what he was doing, he looked to the side and saw Vegeta, the guy looked just as drunk as him, more and more kept on coming, he no longer could hold his weight, Goku slammed the glass on the table and his knees gave in, all he could hear was Vegeta's laughter.

He felt the guys help him on his feet; they said something about clothes, shit. He shook his head and laughed, the only thing he was wearing was his trunks, he shrugged and pulled them down, the girls screamed in excitement and the guys wolf whistled, he looked over at Vegeta and frowned, the guy took his picture.

He shrugged again and jumped into the water.

Goku was more drunk now, he blushed when some girls said he had a nice package, oh the embarrassment at the guys' laughs, his reputation was a bit affected, nothing serious, really. His brother Raditz liked to say that life was a risk, and it was true. There's a first thing for everything, right?

His brain went snap. First thing for everything! He began looking for the spoiled brat that beat him, he was so going to fuck with him, maybe he could punch him or kick him or even make him cry and the next day the fool wouldn't remember shit.

He spotted a drunken Vegeta sitting close to the fire, Goku noticed that everything went a little silent, there were still some people dancing and making drinking contest, other had fallen asleep on the sand, others were making out, he looked out in the distance and saw a couple having sex, he rubbed his eyes, looking again, and discovered that it was Krilin! Holy shit, his best mate having sex with some cute chick!?

"Hey." He said as he got close to Vegeta

"What do you want?" Vegeta said softly

"Mind if I sit with ya?"

"Be my guest."

Goku nearly fell, his vision was a little blurry and his mind was spinning, the liquor struck inside his system, and he loved it, it made him feel silly, Vegeta hiccupped, and Goku laughed.

"How ya been?"

"Awesome, you know. I had a fight with my mom but it's nothing serious."

"You'll get over it." Goku nudged him

"Yeah, we always fight, but she's the only person I have."

"My step-mom is a bitch."

Vegeta laugh loudly, Goku was a bit amazed, he thought Vegeta never laughed, a normal laugh not his mocking laughter, but he smiled when he heard it ring in his ears.

"I bet she thinks you're a dick."

"Huh." Goku chuckled

"You're funny… and stupid."

_Spoiled kid, he's gorgeous. _Goku smiled and looked at the dying fire.

"Walk with me." Goku ordered

"I don't wanna walk with you."

"Please, walk with me."

"No."

Goku got on his feet, he offered his hand to Vegeta and was happy that the boy took it; he helped him on his wobbly feet. Both teens began to walk farther and farther from the house, it was just Goku and Vegeta under the pale, shining moon, the waves looked like hands trying to touch them, the sand felt nice under their feet, Goku tried to grab onto Vegeta's hand when he was going to fall but it was slapped away.

_Idiot. _Vegeta fell on his butt, he looked up at Goku and smirked, he then patted the sand, Goku slumped next to him and both watched as the waves moved wildly, Vegeta inhaled deeply; he loved the smell of the ocean. For a moment Goku thought of doing awful things to Vegeta but now he was simply happy to have him sitting not too close but not too far from him.

"Vegeta."

"Hm?"

"You think we could be friends someday?"

"Nope."

Goku rolled his eyes _he's honest._

Goku and Vegeta made eye contact, they both could smell the alcohol in each other's body, Goku bumped his forehead to Vegeta's, at first the spoiled kid pulled himself away, his heart beat was faster than normal, Goku wanted to stand up and run away but he couldn't, he just kept his eyes locked to the boy's face, Vegeta let go of his shaky breath as he leaned forward and gently began to nuzzle Goku's face.

Goosebumps covered Goku's entire body, Vegeta's skin was so smooth, his fingers snaked over Vegeta's hand till they slowly intertwined with the boy's, he brought up Vegeta's hand that had its fingers looked with his own and gently gave the hand a kiss, Vegeta blushed and hiccupped, Goku cupped Vegeta chin drawing it close to his, but the boy pulled away, Goku tried again and this time he watched as Vegeta closed his eyes, he smelled the liquor from the boy's breath; slowly he nervously pressed his lips to Vegeta's. Their lips moved in a slow rhythm.

Goku broke the kiss. What did he just do?

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked

"I don't know."

Their lips met again, Goku ran his tongue on Vegeta bottom lip, the lips slowly parted and he pushed his tongue through teeth and savored the sweet flavor of Vegeta's mouth, he noticed Vegeta wasn't kissing him back this time, so he decided to stop.

"Why aren't you kissing me?" he asked innocently.

"I hate you." He snatched his hand away from Goku's.

Vegeta locked his fingers around Goku's neck and moved onto his lap, Vegeta kissed him soundly, their tongues danced together, the skin contact made Goku shiver, then he noticed that they were just a cloth away from being completely nude. Should he or not? He lost nothing in trying; he hooked his fingers inside Vegeta's trunks and began to tug on them, his action made Vegeta rip his lips away from his.

"No."

"What?"

"No, no sex, Kakarot." He pushed slightly on Goku's shoulders but fell on his back with his legs still around Goku's waist

Goku watched a dazed Vegeta, he blinked stupidly and crawled over Vegeta's body, he kissed the boy's neck, when he reacted it was too late, he had let Vegeta's neck bruised, that provoked the boy to glue his lips back to his mouth, they kissed and kissed each other till their lips were swollen.

Goku couldn't escape the temptation of running his hands all over Vegeta smooth skin, it seemed Vegeta was in the same state; Goku was stunned when the boy ran his tongue from his neck up and back inside his mouth.

A little voice in his head said to take the situation a little farther, and he did, slowly his hand tugged at the trunks again, smiling when Vegeta let him pull them down and off his body, well Vegeta was nearly falling asleep. Goku pushed the tanned legs apart.

"Stop!"

Goku flinched, he looked down at Vegeta, the boy panted heavily, looking up at him with big, frighten eyes, Goku slowly, without breaking eyes contact, got rid of his own clothes, stupidly both teens didn't do anything but stare at each other, until Goku took Vegeta hands and pushed them to the sides, he didn't notice when he locked their fingers again, neither that he gently ran his tongue over a soft nipple.

"Kakarot, stop." Vegeta squirmed.

"I can't." he breathed against Vegeta's wet nipple, causing the boy to whine.

Vegeta gasped, he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out but a small squeak, his tears sparkled as the flowed down, doing a drip drop on the sand. All he felt was pain, something deep inside of him said he was doing the right thing. But as Goku began a soft dance, drawing his hips out and slowly back in, that pain he felt slowly began to vanish little by little.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Goku whispered

"You're not." He whispered back.

Vegeta leaned up, Goku closed his eyes, accepting Vegeta's kiss.

Vegeta woke with an intense head ache! His back hurt like hell too! What the fuck did he do last night!? He felt his throat dry and he felt liked vomiting, where the hell was he? And what the fuck was on his stomach, it was dry but what the hell was it? He looked around, nearly vomiting as his head turned to the side, it felt like if someone had hit his head with a damn hammer, he saw sand and remembered Bulma's party. He just remembered stepping on the sand, making out with a chick from his Spanish class, the competition with Goku and that's it. He didn't remember how the fuck he ended so far away from Bulma's house. And, why the fuck was he naked!?

He heard breathing next to him.

_Please tell me it's a girl. _He looked at the person next to him and jumped a few inches away from him, what the fuck!? What, how, when, why!? Goku was sleeping on the sand, there, right there, just a few inches away from him! How the fuck did that happen!? He grew angry and frighten, that bastard was naked too! What happened!?

He watched Goku open his eyes and sit up with a groan, seemed he had a stronger stomach because the guy quickly crawled towards the water and turned inside out. Vegeta tried to get up, but the pain in his head was awful! The sun only made it worse both had migraine.

"Shit." Goku groaned

Goku groaned louder with the pumping feeling in his head, what the hell happened?

"Bastard!"

Before he could look over his shoulder he was struck to the ground again with a hand around his neck.

"What the fuck happened? And why am I here with you of all people?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"What did you do to me!?"

"Could you please stop screaming, my head hurts."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. ME!?" he actually had the strength to pull Goku up and shake him widely, Goku swallowed down his vomit

"What are you talking about? Got off me."

"Why the fuck am I naked!?"

"You-what?"

"Why am I naked?" he squeezed his hand tighter

"Oh my God." He said once his eyes looked down at their nudity

"Tell me!"

"I don't know, I can't remember!"

"I'm ruined forever" Vegeta let go of the guy's neck and covered his face

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Goku twisted his mouth "tough for you…I was on top." He mumbled, so he did remember eh?

"What!?"

"Nothin."

"…Don't say a fucking word to anyone, you hear me."

"You think I'm stupid to talk and ruin my fucking dignity?"

"We'll act like if nothing happen."

"Ok but what about the hickeys?"

"What hickeys?" he sounded alarmed

Goku smiled and traced the love bites on Vegeta's neck; his hand got slapped away before receiving a punch on the jaw.

"I'll come up with something."

Goku watched as Vegeta walked away from him, his head hurt like hell! But that didn't prevent from smiling as began to repeat in his head the kisses he shared with Vegeta last night, and the hickey he 'accidentally' made on his delicious neck. There's a first time for everything, he marked Vegeta as his for life, he laughed but stopped as nausea struck. Seemed he wasn't all that drunk, huh?

Liquor, oh sweet liquor, thank you.

_End._


End file.
